1. (Field of the Invention)
The invention, herein described, relates to a water pistol which can shoot water under greater than usual pressure with subsequent greater accuracy at a target from a hole in the nozzle structure of the water pistol.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
It is well known that until the present time many types of water pistols have been produced. A typical example of the water pistol consists of a cylinder which has a hole in its front or bottom wall and thus acts as a nozzle; inside the cylinder a rod-shaped object constructed as a piston is able to move back and forth; the wall of the cylinder and the piston form a pressure compartment when the piston part is positioned so it tightly closes up the nozzle hole of the cylinder; when the rod and its piston part are pulled back water is drawn away from the nozzle outlet into the pressure compartment of the cylinder; then when the rod and piston are forced by hand to return forward increased pressure is applied to the water in the cylinder and it is forced out the nozzle outlet in the direction of the target.